


Don't Dull the Sparkle in your Eyes

by BadWolf42Clotpole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mr. Lahey is a meanie-butt, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf42Clotpole/pseuds/BadWolf42Clotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a nightmare,and subsequently a panic attack. Scott is there to help him through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dull the Sparkle in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> After being hit with an immense amount of Scisaac feels, I got a plot bunny stuck in my head. So in celebration of less than a month until 3b, I wrote it out. I was listening to the song “Stay the Night” by Zedd and Hayley Williams, and thought the lyric “Don’t dull the sparkle in your eyes” was awesome and wanted to use it, so there’s where I got the title. I don’t own Teen Wolf, because if I did, everyone would be alive and happy, and Scisaac would be canon!

It was a little after dark, and Isaac was lying face down on Scott’s carpet, a chemistry book propped open. Scott was sprawled across his bed, a math textbook resting on his stomach, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. They had been in this position for a little over fifteen minutes, every so often starting up a conversation. Ten minutes later they were still in the same position, except Isaac had fallen asleep. His soft snores drifted through the room, and Scott couldn’t help but smile. It was only half an hour later when Isaac’s snores started to catch in his throat, and his breathing quickened. He shifted in his sleep, while Scott lifted himself of the bed to go to him. Isaac’s breathing got faster, and he stirred even more, causing Scott to kneel at his side. 

“Isaac,” Scott said, shaking his shoulders, “Isaac, Wake up. Isaac.” Jerking up, Isaac awoke, gasping in air even faster as he started to shudder. “Shh,” Scott comforted, rubbing his back, “It’s okay, it was just a dream. Breathe in,” he instructed as Isaac’s breaths were becoming shallower and more forced. It was another few minutes before Isaac could get his breathing under control, and throughout it all Scott kept his hand on Isaac’s back, gently massaging into it. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Isaac pulled away, muttering a hurried “Sorry” as he tried to stand up. It was only with Scott’s hand grabbing at his that he stayed seated. Scott reached over, and pulled Isaac’s body to him, consuming him in a hug. He could feel Isaac’s body shaking violently, so he carefully brought his hand to his hair. When he didn’t move away, Scott let his fingers run through it gently, trying to calm Isaac down. When his shiver’s were replaced with the only the occasional shudder, Scott lightly pulled back, just enough so they could look each other in the eyes. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” It seemed like such a cliché thing to ask, and Scott knew it, but it was the only thing he could think of to say. Much to Scott’s relief, it seemed to work since Isaac opened his mouth to begin talking. 

“I was back in the freezer again,” he whispered, eyes wide and staring at Scott. His eyes were absent of the usual joy that had recently started to inhabit them, and that’s what worried Scott. Enveloping his arms around Isaac, Scott hugged him yet again. 

“It’s okay, it’s over, I promise,” Scott whispered, shifting his head so he could look into Isaac’s eyes. “I won’t let that happen ever again.” 

When Scott looked back at Isaac, he could now see the joy radiating out of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was fun, sorry for the really cheesy ending. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
